


honey is sweeter before bed

by soft_decay



Category: Petscop
Genre: And He Loves You, Fluff, Mild Smut, Paul Petscop is Awkward, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_decay/pseuds/soft_decay
Summary: You help Paul with Petscop, play with his cat, and overall have a lot of fun.
Relationships: Paul Petscop/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	honey is sweeter before bed

It’s a good evening. You’re at Paul’s house, sitting on his bed, petting his cat. It's your favorite way to spend time. Your boyfriend’s cat is warm on your lap, half-asleep in the dim light, and you absentmindedly scratch behind its ears. It purrs loudly. 

“I think it, uh, loves you.”

You look up with a smile. Paul is sitting at his desk with his back to you, screwing around in that game he found. He’s been at it for a while now, and the _click_s and _tap_s have become part of the calming ambiance. 

“More than you?” You quip, turning your attention to the cat’s chin. It’s adorable, the way it melts into a little puddle of softness with the right touch. 

Paul coughs. “The cat or... or me?”

“Hmm?”

His already-nerdy voice rises a pitch. “I mean - I mean I love you more than the, uh, than the cat does. Just sayin’.”

Your heart flutters. “Oh, okay... I love you too.” You say, and you can’t hold back an almost giddy laugh. 

“... fuck.” Paul whispers. He sets his controller down with a defeated _ clack _. “I - I can’t concentrate.”

“Why, what’s up?”

Paul turns a little in his chair until he’s finally facing you. 

...Oh.

The warm glow of dusk trickles in through the window and falls across Paul’s face, illuminating it, making his usually dark eyes look clear and almost orange, like drops of honey. 

Jesus.

“Could you... come here for a sec?” 

Paul turns back around. Something catches in your chest at the loss.

You carefully set Paul’s relaxed and purring cat on his duvet. You climb out of his bed quickly, eagerly, and find your place standing behind his chair, peering over his shoulder at the screen. 

“So, uh, y’know this Tool thing” - Paul quickly checks behind him for you and nods at the screen - “uh, I’ve been asking it more questions, but it just says ‘I don’t know’ like usual. I’ve been asking it different things for hours. I just - I don’t know how to progress from here.” 

On the screen, Paul’s strange green character stands cluelessly in front of the familiar red object. You feel a little clueless too.

“You-” Suddenly, Paul reaches behind him and grabs your hand. He’s so gentle about it that you can only _ just _ feel his warmth enveloping your fingers. “You wanna try playing? I mean, m-maybe you can figure something out.” 

It’s just a hand, but it’s making your head spin. 

You decide you want more.

Slipping your hand out of his for a moment, you reach around like you’re giving him a hug from behind. You hear Paul’s breath hitch. You lead him to grab his controller again, then envelop his hands in yours. His fingers go limp under your touch. 

“Try this,” you mutter. Using your left thumb, you maneuver his thumb to press the left arrow, then the up arrow. The character walks around the Tool and up to the window. “There.”

Your (and his) right thumb presses on X. The familiar screen appears, depicting a large windmill with blades turning clockwise. 

“‘Keep watching the windmill’,” you quote, half-proud of yourself. “Maybe leave that on for a while?” 

Paul laughs breathlessly. “Okay. That - that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah?” You’re very aware that you’re still holding his hands holding the controller, your chest pressing against his neck and upper back. 

“F-for how long?” Paul coughs. 

“As long as you want.” 

There’s a pause wherein both of you just feel. You feel as Paul’s body relaxes in your embrace, his nervousness thawing in your warmth. Quietly, Paul exhales, and it makes you blush. The sound is one of pure contentment as if he wants this to last forever. You agree.

Unfortunately, your arms are getting tired. 

Slowly, you let go of his hands and pull away. Paul nearly drops the controller. You fail to stifle a laugh.

“I can’t be holding you that long,” you tease, while Paul sets the controller back down on the desk with an exasperated _ clatter _ and a scoff. You move back toward the bed and sit down, bouncing a little, and the movement wakes the cat up. It stretches and yawns. Oops. You decide to scoop it up, slide out of bed, and carry the cat out of the room. Based on how frustrated your boyfriend sounds, you don’t think you want to be interrupted.

“Later, little buddy,” You whisper with a smirk, setting it down in the hall. 

When you close the door and turn around, you see Paul standing right there in front of you. You should be startled, but you aren’t somehow. Maybe it’s because the light’s making his eyes do that thing again.

Paul’s lips fall open. “So, uh...”

Unable to stand it another second, you cup his face in your hand and feel the ridge of his jaw in your palm. Paul’s honey eyes flutter closed for a second as you kiss him.

He’s smiling when you pull away. “I... I guess we can just leave the console on... while...”

Paul lets out a breathy little “heh” that makes you feel all soft. God, his face is burning red. You can tell he’s nervous as hell. Well, nothing new. You’re more than happy to initiate.

You spin the both of you around and kiss him deeper this time, threading your hands through his hair. Paul eagerly leans into it, causing you both to step back, back, back toward - ah, the bed. Smart kid. Your heartbeat thrums in your ears. 

“How long” - Paul mutters between quick kisses - “do you think - it’ll take?”

Your legs brush the bed, and you fall back onto it gladly. “How long for what?” Impatient and breathing heavily, he gets on all fours and crawls on top of you. His bangs hang down and frame his cute ruddy face, which you reach up to touch.

“For the - for the windmill to do something.”

“Three hours at least,” you reply, grinning. “Maybe allll night.”

Paul laughs, sounding almost lightheaded. “Allll night.”

He leans down to kiss you chastely. It’s too sweet. The sun’s almost over the horizon now, and the room is tinged orange-red as if it, too, is alight with a blush. With shaky breaths, Paul gives you another kiss on the neck. You barely bite back a sound of delight and begin to slowly, slowly slide your hands down his hips, which tense under your fingers.

“Uh... wait, did - did I remember to turn the, uh, the voice reco - o - oh - _ oh.” _

It’s a good evening, and it’ll be a good night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the fluffiest things i've ever written lol
> 
> and the second paul petscop x reader ever (?) wow, i'm blazing trails.
> 
> this was a very sweet and generous request from a very sweet and generous person.
> 
> if you'd also like to request a fic, my tumblr's soft-decayy.


End file.
